oathboundcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Kana
Namesake His real name is Kevris’Addonik’Nuvad’Azallo, which translated from Draconic means: "Child of Storms, Harbinger of Torment, Strider of the Grey Land" More of a cursed title--an ill omen--than a name. Most Dragonborn go by the first stanza of their name, in his case it would be Kevris. But Kevris translates to "Child Harbinger". Still not a name. So he decided to go by the acronym of Kana, which doesn't translate at all in Draconic. He found a name of his own. Biography Beginning :In times past, dragonborn were normally children of any other race that had been altered by draconic magics during pregnancy and birth. This would normally happen as a token of gratitude, a price to pay, or sometimes the only way the child could survive a life-threatening complication. Any dragon can implement this magics. Now, with Dragonborn being plentiful in population and breeding amongst themselves, there are few tribes that remain that still continue this practice of draconic worship. :Within the swamps of the Tharmli Marshlands, a black dragon resides with his tribe. The only payment he asked for was human interaction, for he could find his own gold and conquest on his own. But what he truly yearned for was an honest connection to the world he resides in. The tribe depends on him for protection and wisdom. This arrangement had been working for about 100 years. One night, a human woman stumbled upon the tribe pleading for help. The tribe took her to the dragon, who took pity upon her situation; she is from a nearby town where she was raped and cast out for having a child out of wedlock. The dragon cursed the silly human tradition, and vowed to ensure the child and her were taken care of. She went into labor one month earlier than anticipated, and was losing blood too fast to keep up. The woman and child were in danger. The dragon asked if she would accept her child to live as a dragonborn, and she agreed. He cast the magics, but that killed her instantly, which isn't supposed to happen. The tribe's midwife scrambled to remove the baby before it died, and out came Kana spitting his acid breath in her face as he was extracted. :Due to the unfortunate events surrounding his very entrance into this world, he was given the name of Kevris’Addonik’Nuvad’Azallo. Mistake :As he aged and began to contribute to the tribe, people began forgetting--or forgiving--the tragic day of his birth. He was starting to fit into the only life he knew. Then the night terrors began. The dragon couldn't quite pinpoint the origin of Kana's suffering. One night, whilst asleep, Kana began to move around in a violent manner. His childhood friend was killed in the process. Kana could not be awoken from his sleepy rage, so he awoke tied outside with a few men aiming spears at his throat. After being told what he had done, he begged to be released in the world, so that he may find the cause to his sleepless nights and burning nightmares. He begged exile over death. The dragon agreed. Redemption :Kana stumbled upon a monastery about a week of traveling away from the marshlands. He wanted a place to stay, but was hesitant to ask the head monk, Un'Goroth. The Orc insisted he sleep in his chamber. When Kana awoke he was tied down to the bed, felt slight vibrations in his scales, and saw that he gave the monk three clean slash marks upon his face. The monks response was "I think I can help you, friend." Through his practice of meditation and eating a vegetarian diet and mercy, he was able to teach Kana how to experience his nightmares without succumbing to them. For the first time in a long time, Kana was able to rest soundly. Kana discovered that killing, even in self defense or for food, fueled his nightmares. After about 12 years of being taught what Un'Goroth knew of the Way of the Open Hand, he told him that the world was now his teacher. Kana agreed to return to the monastery when he was able to completely rid himself of his curse. Onward Kana preaches mercy and acceptance, something a fiend would not allow. He is always keen to push his sense of violence to farther thresholds as to feel and discover where his curse thrives. He always has nightmares, but because it is the same images and sounds every night, he has acclimated himself to its effects. He acts nice to others, and sometimes to those whom struggle to deserve such treatment, because by being such an antithesis of pure hatred and evil he feels that he is in more control. This sort of darkness and burden is apparent in how he carries himself and how he speaks. Common folk feel the need to help him find his redemption. They know that evil like his curse exists, but they are hopeful that evil this potent can be destroyed. One day, he wants to discover the source of his curse, and rid himself and the world of its perversion. References Places: *Tharmli Marshlands - Kana's Homeland *Halasar - Neighboring small town where Kana's mother came from *Sprihollow Monastery - Where Kana met the monk NPCs: *Daza'Uthinal'Doraack'Xeratae - Benevolent Black Dragon *Un'Goroth - Orc Monk that taught Kana how to contain his evil *Phantasm Hellion - Unnamed fiend that is seen and heard in Kana's nightmares, supposed source of his curse *Telmus Sharvanto - The male human that aided in Kana's conception. Currently missing. Groups: *Blackwillow Tribe - Marshlands enigmatic tribe of the Black Dragon *The Hollow Monks - Students and teachers of the monastery